Ai Os Homens
by Maylene Angel
Summary: O que aconteceria se os rapazes mais bonitos de sempre fossem parar a um programa? Fic dedicada a todos os que nela entrarem e que são meus amigos! Predominantemente Naruto [CrossOver][Comédia]
1. Introdução

**Título** – Ai Os Homens

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Surpresa (Cross-Over)

**Descrição** – Ficção constituída por 10 capítulos

**Atenção** – Esta Fic é um novo género que quis experimentar. É baseada nas Fics _Leilão dos solteiros_ e _Konoha Realit Show_ de Aislin Le Fay. Ambas as Fics são muito cómicas e puseram-me a rebolar no chão a rir.

Quanto ao título da Fic, é baseado num programa que dava às terças-feiras (creio que era na SIC, se não me engano) à noite, quando eu tinha 10 anos (há séculos que isso já deu). Chamava-se, exactamente, Ai os Homens e, em cada programa, iam homens famosos que tinham de realizar provas para agradar às raparigas. Elas votavam no final de cada prova e os mais votados, eram atirados a uma piscina, pelas bailarinas – XD.

Espero que gostem da Fic. É Cross-Over e a minha primeira aventura na comédia!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Introdução**

A novela da TVI, das 3 horas da manhã acaba (já devem ser quase 5 horas da manhã) e após mais 1 hora de intervalo, o ecrã fica preto e aos poucos começa uma música irritante a cantar: "Ai os homens, lalalala! Ai os homens, lalalala". Na imagem do grande ecrã aparece o apresentador – Dalijah Dymien.

**Dalijah** – OILÁ! BOM DIA! – com um ar de "que estupidez!" – Era para vos desejar boa noite, mas a TVI é sempre a mesma merda! Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii (ooopssss, a máquina que substituir palavrões por "piiii" ainda deve estar a dormir).

O público aplaude alegremente (quem serão os idiotas que estão a ver programas a esta hora?).

**Dalijah** – Sejam bem vindos ao novo programa que vai arrasar a televisão portuguesa! Eu sou o vosso apresentador favorito – Dalijah Dymien, (ouvem-se assobios e alguém atira bananas, maçãs, tomates, pepinos, peras e toda a fruta que há) que piiiiiiiiiiiii é esta? Posso não ser o vosso apresentador favorito mas, depois deste programa, vou passar a ser. – recompõe-se um pouco – Sejam bem vindos ao programa "Ai Os Homens".

"Para quem não sabe, vou dizer as regras. Estão a ver a Quinta das Celebridades? É isso mesmo. O programa é uma coisa do género mas sem o Conde Channel e, outra diferença é que, o programa vai decorrer apenas durante 10 dias. Na nossa casa vão entrar, nada mais, nada menos, que 10 homens! – ouvem-se berros eufóricos de miúdas loucas – É isso mesmo meninas. Este é um programa para vocês… – pondo um ar de sedutor – Já agora, nenhuma de vocês quer sentir durante 5 minutos todas as emoções de uma vida? – ouvem-se muitos assobios.

"Bem… vamos deixar-nos de demoras e passar a apresentar os homens da casa. Em primeiro lugar, – consulta a sua cábula – … o… Kai… – diz com um ar de "Meus Deus! Porque é que ele tinha de ser logo o primeiro?"

Ouve-se um forte aplauso do público, misturado com gritos do género: "Ele é um pão! Kai, meu amor, vais ter de sair comigo!"

**Dalijah** – Razões para participares? – pergunta de uma forma a despachá-lo o mais depressa que pode.

**Kai** (encostado, de olhos fechados, à parede do estúdio) – …

**Dalijah** (insistindo) – Razões?

**Kai** – Preciso de razões para mexer um braço?

**Dalijah** ­­­­­­(¬¬'') – Por acaso até precisas. Se quiseres jogar Beyblade, tens de mexê-lo.

**Kai** – …

**Dalijah** – É o Tyson não é?

**Kai** – …

**Dalijah** – Muito bem, podes ir ali sentar-te. – aponta para umas cadeira cheias de lacinhos. – E agora, o segundo homem da casa… Aplaudam o – consulta a sua cábula de novo – Hummm… Este não conheço! É assim tão famoso? Bem, agora temos o… Shikamaru.

Um indivíduo, com o maior ar de tédio do mundo, entra. Tinha o cabelo castanho, preso num rabo-de-cavalo e espetado para cima. Trazia uns calções, umas sandálias azuis e uma camisola de rede, coberta por um blusão, sem mangas e cheio de bolsos à frente.

**Dalijah** – Que razões o trazem até ao programa? Quer ganhar fama?

**Shikamaru** – A fama é cansativa. Aliás, até o programa é cansativo mas sempre é melhor ficar aqui, do que estar lá fora a fazer missões cansativas.

**Dalijah** (com a gota na cabeça) – Podes sentar-te. E agora o nosso próximo participante! – volta a consultar a cábula – Este também não conheço… Têm a certeza que isto é um programa de gente famosa? (aparece num grande ecrã do estúdio, que só ele consegue ver: "SIM") E o próximo é o Touya de Ayashi No Ceres. – de repente bate com a mão na cabeça – Esqueci de dizer que o Shikamaru é de Naruto e o Kai… – tosse – o Kai… não necessita de mais apresentações. Mas se nem a minha morte é suficiente para ele ir para a cadeia, na próxima vai ser muito pior…

Entra um homem alto, de cabelos vermelhos curtos e olhos verdes. Vestia uma camisola curta de cabedal que só lhe tapava os peitorais, e umas calças, igualmente, curtas e de cabedal. Ainda trazia um casaco comprido de cabedal. Não se contêm assobios e gritos de admiração das fans.

**Dalijah** – Ei, tu aí... homem de cabedal. O que te traz a este programa?

**Touya** – Mandaram-me participar.

**Dalijah** (com uma expressão de "Que tapadinho!") – Se te pedirem para te atirares da ponte, também o fazes?

**Touya** – Ordens são para se cumprirem.

**Dalijah** – Seguinte… – Touya retira-se e entra um rapaz com olhos brancos e sem pupilas, de calções curtos e um casaco de mangas curtas. Também trazia sandálias azuis. Aplausos e gritos de fans loucas, quase que partem as cameras do estúdio – Que estás aqui a fazer? Ainda nem apresentei o próximo…

**Rapaz** – Eu sou o próximo!

**Dalijah** (¬¬'') – Ah! Tá bem! E o próximo é o Neji de Naruto. – dirige-se a um rapaz. – Motivos e desaparece daqui.

**Neji** – …

**Dalijah** – Sim?

**Neji** – …

**Dalijah** – Não ouvi nada!

**Neji** – …

**Dalijah** (com uma gota enorme na cabeça) – Estou a entender os seus motivos, Pode ir…

O Neji retira-se e, após o Dalijah respirar de alívio, volta a olhar para a cábula.

**Dalijah** – E o próximo é… – engasga-se e começa a tossir aflito. Trazem-lhe um copo de água. – SÓ PODEM ESTAR A GOZAR COMIGO! ISTO É PARA GENTE FAMOSA OU ESTÚPIDA? QUEM FOI O ESTÚPIDO QUE VOTOU NELE PARA ENTRAR NO PROGRAMA? – aponta para um rapaz loiro, com os cabelos espetados para cima, vestido com um fato macaco laranja e umas sandálias azuis.

**Rapaz** – Tebayou! Quero ouvir um grande aplauso para o futuro Hokage da Vila da Folha – Uzumaki Naruto! – Faz uma pose sexy, mas logo o pano Kai, … digo… cai.

Após mais uma hora de intervalo, o programa recomeça.

**Dalijah** (mais calmo) – E após um "curto" intervalo, vamos prosseguir. E o nosso próximo participante é… NÃO PODE SER! SÓ PODEM ESTAR A GOZAR COMIGO! – apanha com uma pedra na cabeça e, após ficar a ver galinhas, volta a apresentar com um ar encantado – E agora peguem nas vossas flores, porque vem aí o Fernando dos Moonspell.

A plateia vai ao rubro! Só aplausos… Chovem tops e até cuequinhas, para o cantor que entra em palco.

**Dalijah** – Que motivos o trazem até nós?

**Fernando** – Apenas 3 motivos: os fans, a fama e o mundo!

**Dalijah** (pensando para si) – "Outro que também quer conquistar o mundo! Devia juntar-se ao Voltaire!" – Pode ir…

Os fans continuam a gritar: "Fernando!" enquanto ele se vai sentar junto dos outros.

**Dalijah** (sem mais demoras) – E o próximo é o Gaara de Naruto.

Entra um rapaz com uma expressão assassina, com os olhos pintados de vermelho e sem pestanas. O cabelo era vermelho curto, na testa tinha desenhando um carácter japonês que significa "Amor a si próprio" e, trazia ainda, um vaso às suas costas, preso a uma túnica bastante estranha.

**Dalijah** (¬¬'') – Isto é um programa de gente famosa e não o CSI. Por amor de Deus! Pelo menos, se querem uma nova personagem para o Frankstein, aqui têm um autêntico monstro.

Ouvem-se "UUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!" das fans e o Gaara avança para as cadeiras.

**Dalijah** (detendo-o) – Motivos primeiro?

**Gaara** – Sabaku Souson (Caixão do Deserto - ataque em que a areia cerca o inimigo e o esmaga completamente).

O ecrã fica todo azul. Minutos depois, o programa regressa para o ar.

**Dalijah** (todo cheio de curativos) – E o próximo participante é o – consulta a cábula e respira fundo – "Este parece ser normal pelo menos!" Tobi de…

Entra um homenzinho esquisito, com o cabelo escuro e uma máscara na face em espiral. Caminhava com um jeito, que parecia que estivera a beber e a beber…

**Tobi** – Tobi querer participar! Tobi ser bom rapaz!

**Dalijah** (com um ar "que atrasado mental!") – Motivos?

**Tobi** – Tobi gostar participar em pogarmar! Tobi ver cameras e televisões! Tobi adorar ser adorar pelo público.

**Dalijah** (¬¬'') – Tobi ir sentar JÁ! – dá um pontapé no traseiro do participante e volta-se para as cameras. – E agora é a vez de mais um participante… Yamato Ishida de… Digimon.

Entra um rapaz loiro, com olhos azuis e com um fato com calças castanhas, camisa branca desapertada nos dois primeiros botões e casaco verde.

**Matt** – Oi!

**Dalijah** – Mais outro loiro, que pensa que tem estilo!

**Matt** – Eu não penso. Eu TENHO estilo!

Ouvem-se aplausos e gritos "Matt fofo, dá-me um autografo!". Algumas fans desmaiam mas há uma que insiste em gritar: "Matt, meu amor! Vamos sair depois do programa acabar!"

**Matt** (aflito) – Quando é que isto começa, para me livrar dela? Estou farto de levar com a irmã do Davis…

**Dalijah** (apontando para as cadeiras (¬¬'') ) – Ali!

O Matt corre até lá e fica quietinho, tentando não olhar para a plateia.

Por momentos, brilham luzes pelo estúdio.

**Dalijah** – Hoje, isto está muito fino! É sinal que o nosso próximo participante é bastante conhecido.

Com uma expressão de felicidade, avalia o próximo nome que consta na lista mas, mal que o lê, fica branco, a tremer e a olhar para as cameras como se estivesse a ver o Drácula a entrar por elas, pronto a atacá-lo.

**Dalijah** – NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! QUE MAL FIZ EU A DEUS! TIREM-ME DAQUI! NÃO QUERO APRESENTAR MAIS ISTO!

Os seus gritos são abafados pela multidão que grita desesperadamente por "SASUKE!", ao mesmo tempo que surge um rapaz de cabelos e olhos escuros. Tinha sandálias azuis, uma camisola larga azul com um emblema nas costas e calções cinzentos.

**Sasuke** – Para onde me dirijo?

**Dalijah** (ainda com a mesma expressão - faz lembrar aquela raposas em choque do Msn) – PARA A RUA!

**Fan** (saltando da plateia) – Deixa-me conduzir-te querido! É mesmo por aqui… – ela senta o Sasuke na respectiva cadeira, perante os olhares aterradores e assassinos das outras fans, e também se senta ao colo deste.

**Shikamaru** – Como o Sasuke consegue aguentar isto tudo. É aborrecidíssimo!

**Naruto** ( - vendo carneirinhos com um ar, de quem está para morrer) – Até mesmo aqui, as raparigas não o largam!

**Sakura** (gritando, sabe-se lá de onde) – FORÇA SASUKE! VAIS GANHAR! E NADA DE NINGUÉM TOCAR NO MEU SASUKE!

O público começa todo a falar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo imenso barulho. Shikamaru levanta-se e, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, dirige-se para o apresentador, ainda em choque.

**Shikamaru** – Isto está a ficar muito barulhento. Deixa que eu apresso e acalmo tudo de uma vez. – gritando ao telefone, digo… microfone. – E o próximo e último participante é o… – tudo se cala e escuta atentamente o nome da última celebridade. – Ele que venha. – os fans caiem todos no chão.

Um homem alto, moreno, com olhos cor de mel, entra no estúdio. Avança com as mãos nos bolsos e detém-se junto a Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru** – Desculpe, mas não sei o seu nome.

Mas algo estranho estava a acontecer. Tudo estava num silêncio excessivo. Nem as moscas zumbiam. Todos olhavam boquiabertos para o último participante.

De um sítio desconhecido, alguém foi obrigado a agarrar uma rapariga que berrou:

**Rapariga** – ORLANDO BLOOM!

**2ª Rapariga** (sentada na plateia) – O MEU PAI!

O estúdio foi ao rubro e todo o mundo acordou para ligar a televisão, e ver nela o famoso actor dos filmes.

Dalijah, quando olhou para ele, não aguentou o choque e tiveram mesmo de chamar a ambulância.

**Dalijah** (gritando enquanto era levado) – MAIS ESTE NÃO! PORQUE ME FAZEM ISTO! TENHAM DÓ DE UM POBRE COITADO COMO EU QUE JÁ MORREU! QUE FOI ASSASSINADO PELO KAI, INOCENTEMENTE…

**Matt** – Boa! Agora ficámos sem apresentador.

**Tobi** – Tobi puder apresentar! Tobi gostar ajudar!

**Touya** – Tobi estar calado! (como é que ele entrou no jogo?) É o que dá quando metem apresentadores sem habilitações para tal!

**Dalijah** (não se sabe se é possível mas ele, estando dentro da ambulância, ouve, levanta-se e volta para o estúdio ainda com a maca atrás) – Estejam caladinhos, está bem! Eu sou muito competente! Aliás, sou tão competente que sou administrador do melhor site do mundo e nem preciso da May para administrar comigo! – e deita a língua de fora.

Livra-se de todos os pensos e soros, dirige-se a um camera-man e arranca-lhe uma folha da mão.

**Dalijah** – Aqui o apresentador sou eu, está bem! – recompõe-se e volta-se para as cameras. – E agora que já conhecem os 10 participantes… – passa uma vista de olhos pelos concorrentes mas detém-se em duas cadeiras vazias. Volta-se para o seu lado e murmura irritado. – O que vocês estão aí a fazer? Vão sentar-se imediatamente.

Shikamaru e Orlando obedecem.

**Dalijah** – Bem… chegamos ao fim do início da nosso FABULOSO ( nome de um detergente – "Fabuloso Limpa Tudo") Fiquem…

Uma grande agitação no estúdio começa. Dois homens, com o uniforme da TVI, entram com mais duas cadeiras, as quais metem à frente dos participantes.

**Dalijah** (com uma expressão de dúvida) – Mas o que é isto? Vai haver mais participantes? Não eram só 10? EU NÃO FUI INFORMADO DE NADA!

Um dos dois homens chega-se ao pé dele e entrega-lhe outra cábula. Mal que o apresentador olha para ela, fica ainda mais em estado de choque.

**Dalijah** – ESTÃO A GOZAR COMIGO! ISTO SÓ PODE SER PARA OS APANHADOS! Vão entrar, não dois participantes, mas DUAS participantes.

Duas raparigas entram, sem esperarem pela devida apresentação. Uma delas traz uma trela e, na outra extremidade, vem um rapaz loiro, com os cabelos presos numa trança, olhos doorados, um fato preto e uma capa vermelha vestida.

**Dalijah** (ainda mais chocado, se isto é possível) – ESTOU MORTO! Só pode ser isso! Morri e fui para o purgatório…

**As duas raparigas em simultâneo** – TÁ CALADO!

**1ª Rapariga** (após ver o Fernando fica com os olhos a brilhar) – O meu FERNANDO! – desata a correr mas, mal que repara no Neji, pára e corre antes para ele. Desata a abraçá-lo e a roçar a sua cara na dele. – Meu fofo! Meu querido e adorado Neji!

**2ª Rapariga** (a que trazia o cão, digo… rapaz com carinha de cachorrinho) – Esta Dead! É sempre a mesma coisa! Não sabe portar-se como uma adulta – nisto, repara no Orlando – ORLANDO! – desata a correr, empurrando o Dalijah para o lado e abraça-se fortemente ao homem. Para além de roçar a sua face na dele, também roça o seu corpo. – MEU ORLANDO! MEU QUERIDO E ADORADO ORLANDO!

**1ª Rapariga** – Comporta-te May!

**Dalijah** (estendido no meio do chão e a delirar) – Isto não me está a acontecer! A Maylene e a Dead Lady não! NÃOOOOOOO!

Ao ver a figura que se estava a passar entre o Orlando Bloom e a 2ª rapariga, o Kai levanta-se irritado e aproxima-se. O Matt também se ergue furioso e, em poucos segundos, todos os rapazes seguem o exemplo. Começa uma luta entre todos os participantes, enquanto o "Cachorrinho" da 2ª rapariga a afasta dali, imediatamente.

**Tobi **(escapando-se da briga, agarra na cábula caída das mãos do apresentador) – Programa chegar ao fim! Tobi gostar de programa… Maylene e Dead Lady serem duas raparigas que entrar na casa para pôr participantes em linha e testar participantes. Tobi ser participante. Tobi ser testar e estar linhado! Cachorrinho da Maylene entrar também no programa, porque Maylene não querer separar ele. Tobi ser bom rapaz! Tobi… – Tobi leva com um balde de água fria e alguém o puxa da frente da camera.

A camera fixa, apenas, o apresentador no chão.

**Dalijah** – ISTO NÃO ME ESTÁ A ACONTECER!

**Fim**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo! Peço desculpa se não conhecem algumas personagens, mas todas elas irão dar vida e comédia à minha nova Ficção. Dedico esta Fic à Dead Lady, ao Dalijah Dymien e à Littledark.


	2. Primeira Noite e Primeiro Dia

**2. Primeira Noite e Primeiro Dia – Trapaceando**

São 2h da manhã e ouve-se uma música marada proveniente de uma televisão ligada, esquecida na cozinha. Na imagem aparecem bailarinas a dançar uma Dança do Ventre qualquer. Após a música terminar, a camera fixa-se no apresentador caído no chão, a babar-se.

Um burburinho instala-se no estúdio, e é preciso alguém saltar para frente da camera para começar a apresentar o programa.

**Alguém** – Bem-vindos ao nosso programa de hoje! Como as audiências ontem foram muito grandes "Também pudera! Com todo aquele espectáculo ridículo!" – pensa para si. – Hoje puseram o programa no ar mais cedo.

**Dalijah** – XOOOOOOOOOO DAQUI!!!!!!!!!! O apresentador sou eu e não és tu!!! – dá um empurrão ao indivíduo mistério e recomeça a apresentar o programa. – Sejam bem vindos ao programa "Ai Os Homens"!!! Em primeiro lugar vamos ver um excerto do que aconteceu ontem à noite, quando os nossos participantes entraram na casa…

A imagem apodera-se de um grande plasma pendurado na parede.

………

**Tobi **(olhando que nem um estúpido para todo o ambiente à sua volta) – Casa ser tão grande!

**Shikamaru** (com as mãos atrás da cabeça) – Essa é outra coisa problemática!

**Dead Lady** (completamente colada ao Fernando. Quem os visse ia pensar que eram gémeos siameses) – Onde fica o quarto?

**Neji **(trocando olhares mortais com o Fernando) – Ainda há segundos era eu…

Entretanto, o Matt, o Sasuke e o Touya andavam a fazer uma viagem de reconhecimento à casa. Naruto tinha ido ao frigorífico e o Kai não desviava os olhos do Orlando durante um segundo.

**Maylene** – É aqui que vais passar a noite, meu Eddy!

O estranho rapaz entrou numa pequena casota colocada no quintal e fitou a raparigas com uns olhinhos de cachorro abandonado.

Gaara estava encostado à parede com os olhos fechados (andava a plagiar a posição do Kai).

A troca de olhares continuava entre o Kai e o Orlando, quando a Maylene entrou dentro de casa de novo.

**Dead Lady** (apertando com mais força o Fernando) – Podemos ir dormir?

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Ultimamente só pensas nisso...

A Dead Lady deita a língua de fora à Maylene e retira-se, ainda agarrada ao Fernando, para uma das divisões da casa que Sasuke já tinha reconhecido.

**Naruto** (regressando com um prato de comida em cada mão e ainda outro em cima da cabeça) – Estou cansado! Quando acabar de comer vamos dormir.

**Todos** (¬¬'') – Deves pensar…

**Maylene** – Vá meninos… Agora eu e a Dead vamos avisar-vos de umas regras. Vai haver um "homem bom" nesta casa que terá direito a dormir num quarto individual, com uma das meninas à escolha, mas o mais certo é sermos nós as duas a escolhermos com quem vamos passar a noite (todos se calaram). Todos vocês vão puder ser "homens bons" por um dia, mas também vai haver os "aprendizes de homens bons" e cada um será "aprendiz de homem bom" por um dia e terá direito a outro quarto privativo.

**Dead Lady** (regressando) – Estás a dizer as regras sem mim sua má! Raios para ti… Também quero… (recompõe um pouco o cabelo despenteado) Somos nós as duas que escolhemos o "homem bom" e o "aprendiz de homem bom". Como esta noite é a primeira na casa, não nenhum de vocês irá dormir aos quartos privativos. Terão de dormir na sala.

**Maylene** – Vai tudo dormir ao monte no chão e os quartos ficam para nós as duas. (Maylene e Dead Lady abraçam-se e roçam as suas caras felizes e contentes por terem os quartos só para elas.)

**Dead Lady** (pegando no Fernando pela camisola e começando a caminhar para um dos quartos) – Então neste caso, boa noite a todos…

**Maylene **(pegando numa espada, sabe-se lá de onde, e travando a rapariga) – Esta noite vamos dormir sozinhas.

**Dead Lady** (com um ar de dúvida) – Vamos??? Dormir??? Sozinhas… (olha em redor como se não estivesse a perceber algo e de repente – depois de se fazer luz – entra em choque) – NÓS AS DUAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Cada uma no seu quarto…

As duas raparigas retiram-se para os respectivos quartos. A Dead Lady vai cabisbaixa.

**Dead Lady** (murmurando) – Lá se vai a noite com o meu Fernando…

Já passavam uns largos minutos, quando ouvem-se pratos, panelas, vidros, sofás e pessoas a voar pela sala.

**Maylene/Dead Lady** (regressando em camisas de dormir dos quartos) – O QUE SE PASSA AQUI??? NEM NOS DEIXAM DORMIR!!!

O cenário é constrangedor… O Fernando estava a fazer o pino frente à parede, o Shikamaru não se via em lugar algum, Naruto estava num dos cantos a comer sem conseguir distinguir o cortinado do macarrão, Touya estava deitado no chão com um sofá em cima, Neji encontrava-se em shorts num dos cantos da sala, Sasuke suspirava derrubado no chão sem a sua camisola, o Kai estava em cima do Orlando cheio de arranhões e cortes por todo o corpo. O Tobi exibia um ar triunfante em cima do Kai… Só Gaara é que permanecia encostado à parede com a mesma expressão de minutos atrás.

**Maylene** (perante as figuras do Kai e do Orlando ('')) – O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO A FAZER!!??

**Shikamaru** (deitado ao pé da casa do cão enquanto observa as estrelas) – Isto é tão cansativo…

O ecrã apaga-se e volta a mostrar o logótipo do programa, enquanto o protagonismo regressa ao estúdio.

**Dalijah** (com uma expressão de "ou o programa acaba já ou eu morro") – Bem pessoal, por este andar isto não irá durar até amanha. Agora vimos um pouco de acção entre o Kai e o Orlando (suspira de alivio) o que significa que afinal estes os dois são… – leva com uma cadeira em cima e escorrega até ao chão – Pelo menos já não tenho de me preocupar com eles – e desmaia.

**Alguém** (a mesma pessoa do ínicio da Fic) – Vamos para o que aconteceu hoje na casa.

A imagem regressa ao grande plasma.

**Maylene** (entrando na sala e espreguiçando-se) – Passei uma noite óptima!

**Dead Lady** (T.T) – A minha foi péssima!!!

**Maylene** – Bem homens da casa. Vamos começar as actividades de hoje. Mais logo vamos escolher quem será o "homem bom" e o "aprendiz de homem bom". Por isso toca a agradarem-nos. Queremos o pequeno-almoço…

Touya, Naruto e Matt correm para a cozinha.

Em cinco minutos aparece o Neji com um tabuleiro em frente à Dead Lady.

**Dead Lady** (encantada) – Isto é para mim?

Neji acena com a cabeça sem dizer nada.

**Dead Lady** (saltando para cima do Neji, derrubando o tabuleiro para o chão) – Arigatou Neji!

**Todos os que estavam presentes** (¬¬'') – Baka!

4 dias, digo… horas, depois…

**Maylene** (devorando um pacote de bolachas) – Que homens inúteis. Nem umas torradas sabem fazer…

**Dead Lady** (comendo, sem distinguir a embalagem do pacote de Filipinos) – Podes crer…

Entretanto na cozinha…

**Naruto** (caído no chão com uma panela na cabeça e completamente sujo de alhos, tomate, salsa e água) – Como é que se faz Ramen?

**Matt** (com o cabelo negro e a cara toda cheia de queimaduras) – Porque é que vocês não olharam pela comida e a deixaram arder.

**Touya** (limpando a face com um guardanapo) – Eu desisto… Façam vocês!

**Matt/Naruto** (¬¬'') – A culpa também foi tua!!!

**Orlando** (entrando na cozinha e ficando perplexo com o que vê) – Assim ninguém nesta casa come… Saiam daqui que eu vou estrelar uns ovos…

Por volta das 4 da tarde…

**Shikamaru** – Senão fosse o Orlando hoje ninguém comia. Isto é tão problemático…

Começam reclames e após 1 hora o programa volta de novo para o ar.

**Dead Lady** – Agora vamos passar ao jogo que irá decidir quem vai ser o "homem bom" de hoje. Vamos organizar um jogo e o vencedor será o sortudo desta noite.

**Maylene** – Exactamente, mas antes disso, Dead tu queres ficar esta noite com o "homem bom" ou com o "aprendiz de homem bom"?

**Dead Lady** – Posso escolher?

**Maylene** – É claro.

**Dead Lady** (pulando de alegria) – É claro que hoje vou ficar com o "homem bom"!

**Maylene** – Muito bem. Então o jogo é assim…

Durante um momento, todos os homens se reuniram à volta delas e escutaram atentamente.

**Maylene** – Nós as duas, eu e a Dead Lady, para os estúpidos – olha exclusivamente para o Naruto – escondemos…

**Sasuke** (pensando para si) – "Então é uma prova para encontrar algo."

**Neji** (também pensando para si) – "O meu Byakugan não vai falhar."

**Dead lady** – … nós escondemos duas moscas.

Tudo fica silencioso. Ouvem-se as moscas a zumbir.

**Maylene** – A primeira pessoa a encontrar uma mosca será o "homem bom" e a segunda pessoa será o "aprendiz de homem bom" de hoje.

**Dead Lady** (pulando de alegria) – O vencedor passará a noite comigo! – olha sorridente para o Fernando.

**Maylene** (deitando um olhar de desprezo ao Kai e ao Orlando e pensando para si) – "Como puderam fazer-me isto!"

**Edward **(o cachorro da Maylene) – Não seria melhor eles começarem?

Todos desatam a correr à procura das moscas, excepto o Gaara que permanece encostado à parede.

3 horas depois…

A casa está completamente virada ao contrário e ninguém encontrou nada.

Já é noite cerrada…

**Sasuke** (sentando-se no sofá) – Eu desisto…

**Neji **(imitando-o) – Eu também! Nem com o meu Byakugan consegui descobrir. Como é que elas fizeram isto…

**Shikamaru** (deitado no jardim a observar as estrelas) – Isto é tão cansativo.

**Touya** (sentando ao lado dele) – Tens razão.

**Tobi/Matt/Fernando/Orlando/Kai** (ainda procurando por todo o lado pelas moscas) – Onde será que elas as esconderam? Venham cá moscas lindas…

**Naruto** (abrindo a porta do frigorifico) – Bah! Estou farto… Eles que procurem e depois só tenho de roubar a mosca a um deles e passo a ser o "homem bom" de hoje. – tira um frasco do frigorifico e quando vai a abri-la, fica com uma cara de quem saiu o euromilhões. SOU O "HOMEM BOM"!!! ENCONTREI A MOSCA!!!!

Todos vêm a correr até à cozinha.

**Maylene** (olhando para o frasco nas mãos do Naruto com a mosca morta lá dentro (¬¬'')) – Puseste uma mosca no frigorífico?

**Dead Lady** ('') – Er… sim.. Tinha algum mal?

**Todos** – (¬¬'')

**Naruto** (pulando que nem um atrasado mental) – Sou o "homem bom"!!! Sou o "homem bom"!!!

**Maylene** (virando-se para a Dead Lady com uma felicidade espalhada pelo rosto) – Boa noite Dead!

**Dead Lady** (olhando para o Naruto, de seguida para a mosca, de novo para o Naruto, para a mosca) – NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TODOS MENOS O NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Maylene** – Esta noite vou ficar com o "aprendiz de homem" bom né? Então neste caso… bora para o quarto Gaara! – deita um olhar desolador para o Orlando.

**Dead Lady/Todos** (em choque) – COM QUEM???

**Matt** – Ele não encontrou mosca nenhuma!!! Ele nem se mexeu da parede…

**Maylene** (aproximando-se do Gaara e abrindo o seu pote, do qual sai uma mosca a voar) – Ele sempre teve a mosca com ele durante este tempo todo.

**Dead Lady** (¬¬'') – Escondeste a mosca no pote do Gaara? Sua trapaceira…

**Maylene** (agarrando o Gaara pelo braço e arrastando-o até ao quarto.) – Temos de evoluir na vida Dead e aprender a desembaraçar-nos de todos os obstáculos. Esta é a prova da minha inteligência superior… – entra no quarto e fecha a porta.

**Naruto** – Também podemos ir para o quarto Deadzinha???

**Dead Lady** (chorando) – Porque isto tem de acontecer comigo?

O Kai lança faíscas pelos olhos para a porta do quarto da Maylene, enquanto o Tobi desata a tentar encher uma fonte com as suas lágrimas.

**Tobi **– Tobi querer ser "homem bom"!!! Tobi quer dormir com as meninas!!!

A imagem afasta-se do grande plasma e foca o apresentador, complemente aluado no chão do estúdio.

**Dalijah** – Eu não acredito! Esta vai ser uma das piores noites da minha vida!!! – levanta-se rapidamente. – Quero um directo do que se vai passar naqueles quartos! – leva com um frigideira na cabeça e cai para o lado.

**Alguém** (a mesma pessoa de sempre) – O tempo já acabou. A novela vai começar. Pessoal, esperemos que tenham gostado do episódio de hoje da novela da vida real, e amanha cá estaremos nós para mais um programa exclusivo. Sortudas da May e da Dead… Eu também queria estar naquele quarto… – levanta as duas mãos com um "V" de vitória. – Desejo boa sorte às duas!!! Já agora… Eu sou a Yukix, a vossa nova apresentadora, já que o apresentador é um incompetente… (¬¬'') Este programa precisa de brasas e se sexs boys!!! Precisa que os bishis sejam louvados e admirados com ou sem roupa… E quem melhor do que para o fazer…

"Adeus pessoal e até amanha!!! E não se esqueçam… YAOI RULES!!! Força aí Kai e Orlando!!! E… May mete o bom do Itachi na Fic!!!

O ecrã torna-se azul e após as letras, que ninguém vê aparecerem, começa um reclame da McDonalds.

**Fim**


	3. A Primera Expulsão

**3. A Primeira Expulsão e… Terei ouvido bem?**

7 horas da tarde e o famoso programa, ainda com 2 dias, vem para o ar. Nem há tempo para legendas, para apresentações e nem para o logótipo… Na televisão surge logo a imagem em directo da casa.

**Shikamaru** (bocejando enquanto entra dentro de casa) – Mais uma noite problemática! Uma nuvem tapou a lua e as estrelas e não consegui observar nada…

**Orlando** (sentado no sofá, enquanto lê um livro) – Bom dia!

**Kai** (vindo da cozinha com um copo de leite) – Mais um mau dia! – deita um olhar cheio de raiva ao Orlando.

Touya, Neji, Matt, Fernando estavam sentados na cozinha a tomarem o pequeno-almoço feito pelo Orlando. Naruto devorava um prato de Ramen sentado num dos cantos da cozinha, enquanto o Tobi pulava que nem uma pulga, por toda a casa.

**Tobi** – Tobi hoje vai ser "homem bom"!

Sasuke não se via em lado nenhum e o Edward estava dentro da sua casota no jardim.

**Maylene** (saindo do quarto com um ar completamente arrasado. Todos os homens da casa vêm a correr espreitar com uma enorme expectativa) – Esta foi a pior noite de sempre!

**Dead Lady** (também saindo do quarto ao lado) – Esta foi a pior noite da minha vida! – X.X

Maylene e Dead Lady agarram-se uma à outra a chorar.

**Maylene** – O Gaara ficou a noite toda encostado à parede e não mexeu nem um cabelo… Ele ainda está na mesma posição. Buaaaaaaa – TT

**Dead Lady** – O Naruto passou a noite toda a pular na cama como um canguru e nem dormir em paz consegui. – TT

**Maylene** – Quem me dera ter passado a noite com o Naruto. Pelo menos teria sido mais divertida…

**Dead Lady** – Não ias querer não… Eu queria o Gaara…

**Maylene** – Então ele é todo teu, se o conseguires afastar da parede. Parece que ele está lá colado com cola tudo.

O Kai respira de alívio, ao mesmo tempo que a imagem foca as duas raparigas agarradas e a chorar cada vez mais…

**Maylene/Dead Lady** – Porque é que isto só acontece connosco!? BUAAAA

………

O protagonismo recai, finalmente, no estúdio. Vê-se o apresentador sentado na plateia, enquanto uma rapariga está a apresentar o programa. O estúdio está, completamente, de luto.

**Yukix** (com o maior ar de desilusão do mundo) – Olá pessoal, bons dias! E de novo fui requisitada para apresentar o especial de hoje. Este programa precisa de acção e quem melhor do que eu para a dar. – pega num lenço e assoa-se. – Grande especial que tivemos…. – desata a fungar. – Até puseram o programa mais cedo no ar para sabermos o que se passou naqueles quartos, mas não se viu nada…

**Dalijah** (sentado algures na plateia com a maior cara de felicidade do mundo e ao mesmo tempo com um ar amuado) – Eles vão-me pagar por isto! Eu é que era o apresentador…

**Yukix** – Bem pessoal, vamos saber o que aconteceu durante a tarde, ou seja, a famosa prova para se escolher o "homem bom" e o "aprendiz de homem bom".

A camera volta a fitar o grande ecrã.

………

**Dead Lady** (saindo da cozinha) – Rapazes!!! Agora vamos anunciar a nova prova!!!

De repente, pareceu que um furacão passou pela casa… Pois em menos de 5 segundos estavam todos reunidos à volta da rapariga.

**Dead Lady** (com uma gota na cabeça) – Que rápido!!! Estão assim tão ansiosos pela prova?

**Sasuke** (fitando-a com a olhar mortal, prestas a usar Sharingan) – É claro que sim… Passámos a pior noite das nossas vidas a dormir no chão! Queremos uma cama confortável hoje.

Conseguiu-se vislumbrar uma pequena veia a sair da cabeça de Neji.

**Neji **(¬¬'') – Os ninjas da Vila da Folha estão habituados a dormir no chão. Desde quando és fino?

Sasuke cruzou o seu olhar com o Neji, e em milésimas de segundo já usava o seu Sharingan. Neji também usava Byakugan e meteram-se em posição de combate…

**Maylene** (aparecendo, sabe-se lá de onde, com uma vassoura às costas e, quando se vira para falar com a Dead Lady, dá com ela (a vassoura é claro) na cabeça do Sasuke.

**Maylene** (embaraçada) – Sorry Sasu!!! Foi sem querer, eu nem te vi…

**Dead Lady** (com o ar de quem lhe saiu o euromilhões) – É bem feita!!! Boa May…

O Sasuke ficou estendido no chão a ver estrelas, enquanto a Maylene ficou espanta ao ver tanta gente à sua volta.

**Maylene** (:/) – Já está na hora da prova? Logo agora que ia pedir para limparem a casa…

**Dead Lady** – Yep…

A Maylene atira a vassoura para o ar, acabando por acertar na cabeça do Gaara.

**Maylene** – Sorry Gaara, foi sem querer… – pensando para si. – "É pela maravilhosa (pensa nesta palavra com um tom, excessivamente, irónico) noite que passei contigo…

**Dead Lady** (tossindo e fazendo todos voltarem a sua atenção para ela) – Bem… Depois de passar a noite toda a pensar nisto… – olha com tristeza para o Naruto. – E já que passei a noite toda a olhar para um atrasado mental (murmura estas duas palavras de modo a que poucos conseguem ouvir, mas mesmo assim concordam com a cabeça), não digam que a minha ideia é parva, porque tenho motivos para a ter.

**Maylene** – Vá, diz lá qual é a prova de hoje, não temos o dia todo.

**Dead Lady** – Hoje, vocês vão… contar estrelas.

Grande silêncio… Ouvem-se as moscas a zumbir, mas 10 minutos depois de terem percebido a piada, também se calam. (isso mesmo – há moscas loiras – xD)

**Shikamaru** (quebrando o silêncio) – Mas agora, estrelas é impossível ver. Só logo há noite é que elas aparecem.

**Matt **– Isso mesmo. Só as poderemos contar à noite.

**Maylene** – Então é melhor despacharem-se porque a prova termina daqui a uma hora.

**Matt/Naruto/Kai/Fernando/Orlando/Neji/Tobi** (chocados) – UMA HORA????

**Dead Lady** – Arranjem-se como puderem, por que daqui a uma hora quero saber quantas estrelas contaram, senão não há "homem bom" hoje!

**Todos** – O QUÊ!!??

**Shikamaru** (com um ar de tédio) – Cara… – olha para o Sasuke a ver estrelas no chão. – Acho que o Sasuke já contou algumas estrelas.

**Sasuke** () – Uma estrela… duas estrelas… três estrelas… quatro estrelas…

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – E de que vocês estão à espera, seus incompetentes? Uma vez que o Sasuke já contou algumas estrelas, o tempo da prova foi reduzido para meia hora! Falta escolher o "aprendiz de homem bom".

E um novo tsunami passa pela casa, todos saiem a correr para o jardim para irem contar estrelas, menos o Tobi que fica a fitar o Sasuke, ainda caído no chão por tempo indeterminado.

Meia-hora depois…

**Maylene** – ACABOU A PROVA!!!

Um a um, os homens começam a chegar, vindos do jardim.

**Matt** (com um ar de desespero) – São 4 horas da tarde, como querem que contemos estrelas a estas horas?

**Dead Lady** (¬¬'') – Azár o vosso? Bem May… hoje não queres ficar com o "homem bom"? – deita um olhar de desprezo ao Sasuke, ainda caído no chão.

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Estás a atirar-me para cima do Sasuke?

**Dead Lady** (com uma expressão irónica de "achas que eu faria isso?") – Ele é todo teu… E já que parece que não há "aprendiz de homem bom" eu posso escolher um qualquer para passar a noite… – deita um riso estridente.

Maylene ia a ripostar, quando se ouve um grito fantasmagórico, vindo de um dos quartos. Aparece o Tobi a correr com algo brilhante nas mãos.

**Tobi** (completamente histérico) – ENCONTRAR!!! Tobi encontrar!!! Tobi ir ser "homem bom"! Tobi ganhar!!! – abre as mãos e vê-se lá dentro uma estrela pequena.

**Touya** – Como é que ele fez isto?

**Maylene** (sorridente perante o ar de enterro da outra rapariga) – Parece que não podes escolher hoje!!! Aí tens o teu "aprendiz de homem bom"…

**Neji **(pegando na pequena estrela e olhando-a com o seu Byakugan) – Isto parece ser…

De repente, a Dead Lady agarra-se a ele… a chorar de alegria.

**Dead Lady** – Meu querido Neji!!! Encontraste uma estrela!!! Ganhaste esta prova!!! "És o "aprendiz de homem bom" mas não interessa porque para mim és o "homem bom" e vais passar a noite comigo!

**Maylene** – Trapaceira! Foi o Tobi que encontrou…

**Dead Lady** (deitando a língua de fora) – Tobi mau! Roubaste a estrela que o Neji encontrou!

**Tobi** ( a chorar) – Tobi falhar outra vez??? Tobi só querer ser "homem bom"!!!

**Dead Lady** – O "homem bom" de hoje já é o Sasuke!

**Tobi** – Então Tobi não encontrar estrela nenhuma! Tobi falhar de novo… – e retira-se a chorar.

**Maylene** (pegando na estrela que o Neji ainda segurava e que nem se apercebeu, pois estava a ser esganado pelo abraço da Dead Lady) – Isto é o alfinete do meu vestido, com a forma de estrela…

………

Regressando ao estúdio…

**Yukix** () – Grande sorte que a May teve!!! Ficar logo com o Sasu!!! Aquele Sex God!!! Aquele Bishi todo bom!!! Á falta do Itachi e de mais uns quantos, ele serve perfeitamente.

**Dalijah** (roendo os pés da cadeira, enquanto está sentado no chão) – Esse idiota não!!!

**Yukix** – Agora chegou a altura das nomeações e também… – puxa um lenço e assoa-se. – da expulsão. Isso mesmo… – volta a assoar-se. – hoje mesmo, um dos homens vai abandonar a casa.

**Dalijah** (murmurando para si) – Até deviam abandonar todos…

**Yukix** (lançando um olhar gelado ao ex-apresentador) – Está calado, senão ainda te como vivo!!! – vira-se para o público com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E agora vamos em directo falar com a May…

Aprece no grande ecrã a sala da casa e a May é focada no grande plano.

As raparigas estavam com fatos de gala.

**Yukix** – Aro May!!! Como correu tudo, especialmente a dita cuja noite?

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Maravilhosa… eu diria mesmo… inesquecível!

**Yukix** (-.-) – Eu já sei… E a tua Danni?

**Dead Lady** (¬¬'') – Melhor que a da May não foi de certeza…

**Maylene** – Vamos lá despachar isto… Quero ir dormir!

**Yukix** – Estás ansiosa para estares a sós com o Sasuke?

**Maylene** – Como adivinhaste? Quero matá-lo de vez…

**Yukix** – Sua tarada!!! Vá meninas, digam então as vossas nomeações e, como consequência, quem abandona a casa hoje. – pensando para si. – "Lá se vem o Tobi embora… e ele que era tão divertido!"

**Dead Lady** – Posso começar?

**Yukix** – Yah

**Dead Lady** – Então… eu cheguei a um acordo com a May. Ela pode expulsar quem quiser, menos o Neji e o Fernando.

**Yukix** – Que interessante… então que seja! Quem expulsas mori?

**Maylene** – … … …

**No estúdio** – TOBI!!! TOBI!!! NARUTO!!! KAI!!! TOUYA!!!

**Maylene** – … O Gaara!

A Dead Lady e a Yukix, aliás, melhor dizendo… o mundo todo pára e olhando para a rapariga com o olhar arregalado. Terão ouvido bem?

**Yukix** (gaguejando) – Como… é… que… é??!! Quem… nomeaste??? Terei… ouvido… bem?

**Dead Lady** (com os olhos esbugalhados de espanto) – Ficaste doente May? Deve ser algo muito ruim para nomeares o… Terás sido possuída?

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Ouviram bastante bem, e eu vou repetir para não restarem dúvidas… Expulso o Gaara!!! G… A… A… R… A… – diz a soletrar. – Gaara…

**Yukix** – Porquê May??? Ele até que é um gajo jeitoso! É um sex god… Tens mesmo a certeza que o queres expulsar???

**Dead Lady** – Isso mesmo… Não queres pensar melhor? Não querias antes dizer… Sasuke?

**Maylene** – NÃO! – e dito isto abre a porta de casa e empurra o Gaara por ela, atirando de seguida o seu jarro e as poucas coisas dele que ficaram para trás. – Ele não serve para nada! Nem para uma noite ele serviu… RUAAAAA…

Maylene volta a fechar a porta e vai para o quarto, batendo com a porta.

Ouve-se o silêncio (como é que ouve um silêncio?) na casa. Todos estão sem reacção.

A imagem volta ao estúdio e a Yukix aparece de cachecol e gorro na cabeça.

**Yukix** – Agora telespectadores, vamos falar com o nosso primeiro gajo bom que abandona a casa. – pensando para si – "O que deu à May para o expulsar?" E aqui vou eu ao encontro dele, e toda equipa para a avalanche do deserto…

O Gaara vem a caminhar devagar, sem piscar os olhos, mover a cabeça ou mostrar qualquer emoção.

**Yukix** (aproximando cautelosamente) – Quais as razões que levaram a May a expulsar-te?

**Gaara** – …

**Yukix** – Tens pena de seres expulso?

**Gaara** – …

**Yukix** (¬¬'') – O que vais fazer agora?

**Gaara** – …

**Yukix** (¬¬'') – Agora entendo porque a May o expulsou… Até o entrevistava mais um pouco, mas algo me diz que se o fizer, este cachecol e o gorro não me irão servir de nada…

**Dalijah** (aproximando-se a correr) – Então gostaste da curta (acentua bem a palavra) na casa?

**Yukix** – Dali é melhor não lhe dizeres mais nada…

**Dalijah** (ignorando o conselho da Yukix) – É muito bem feita seres expulso. Não mereces o título de gajo…

De repente, tudo fica coberto de areia… Ouve-se o vento a 100 km/h e uma tempestade de areia tem início.

**Yukix** (enquanto é levada pela tempestade) – Eu… bem… avisei…

A imagem das cameras falta e o ecrã fica todo azul… Uma vez que não conseguem retomar mais a ligação, surge a música do programa e os créditos do final.

**Edward** (ouvindo-se uma voz mesmo no final, enquanto é mostrada a imagem de um rapaz dentro da casota do cão) – Algo me diz que isto vai ser divertido…

**Fim **


	4. O Inesperado

**4. O Inesperado! Maylene fica louca…**

Ai os homens… lalala… Ai os homens… lalala

Um grupo de bailarinas acabam de se descascarem no estúdio e apontam para um ecrã cheio de brilho com o logótipo do programa. De uma porta direita ao mesmo entra uma rapariga a fazer cosplay de Bridget.

**Yukix** – Aro pessoal!!! Sejam bem vindos a mais um episódio de "Ai Os Homens"! Por motivos de saúde, salário e incompetência também, o ex-(salienta bem a sílaba)-apresentador está de folga hoje e durante mais uns dias, difíceis de prever.

A plateia vai ao rubro, especialmente a parte masculina que desata aos berros.

**Alguém** (no meio da plateia) – Everyone is gay for Bridget!!!

**Yukix** – Grande perv seu Didi – faz uma expressão a babar-se. - Eu bem sei o que tu farias ao Bri se o apanhasses, mas nada de te atirares para mim… – vira-se para o restante público e baba-se ainda mais. – Vamos lá saber o que se passou naqueles quartos com a May e a Danni…

Vira-se para o grande ecrã e vê todos os habitantes da casa reunidos na sala. A Maylene e a Dead Lady estão sentadas no sofá e o resto no chão.

**Yukix** – May krida, então como foi?

**Maylene** (expressão muito pervertida) – O Sasuke é mesmo um uke.

**Yukix** – Sério mori? Ainda bem que gostaste de passares a noite com ele.

**Maylene** – Que remédio tive eu. Passei a noite toda a ouvi-lo gemer e a… – hesita. – auto dar-se prazer enquanto eu tentava fazer yoga… Não percebo como é que o Naruto o consegue aturar na cama e o Itachi tem prazer em violá-lo.

**Yukix** (O.O) – Não me digas… E tu Danni?

**Dead Lady** – Maravilhosa soberba . O Neji é um Deus… – olha para o Fernando de lado e acrescenta. – Mas eu quero o meu Nando... TT

**Yukix** – Ahhh pois… Bem meninas vamos já tratar da expulsão de hoje?

**Maylene** – Er… Mas… ainda são 9 da manhã… As expulsões eram só à noite.

**Yukix** (olhando para o relógio e ficando embaraçadíssima) – Acho que me empolguei demais e pensava que eram 9 horas da noite…

**Alguém** (¬¬'') (um rapaz da plateia por quem se dá de nome Didi) – E ainda me chamam de Baka.

**Dead Lady** – Ainda nem anunciámos a prova do "homem bom" de hoje…

**Yukix** (ainda embaraçada) – Não querem saltar isso e expulsarem já o homem de hoje e depois escolhem quem quiserem para ser o vosso homem de hoje?

**Dead Lady** (pulando histérica) – SIM!!! Quero o meu Nando!!!

**Maylene** – Por mim pode ser, desde que…

**Yukix/Dead Lady** – Desde que…

**Maylene** – Desde que eu possa expulsar quem eu quiser e dois homens também.

**Yukix/Dead Lady** (O.O) – Dois homens!!??????

**Maylene** – Não sei se vocês chegaram a contar, mas como tive muito tempo esta noite... – olha tristemente para o Sasuke. – Era suposto terem entrado 10 concorrentes né?

**Yukix** (revendo um papel com regras) – Sim… Está aqui nas regras.

**Maylene** – É que entraram 11 participantes…

Alto silêncio na casa e no estúdio.

**Yukix** (¬¬'') – Mais uma incompetência do antigo apresentador… Tens razão então. Para tudo voltar a ficar certo tens de expulsar dois concorrentes.

**Shikamaru** – Espero que seja eu… Isto é tão problemático…

**Dead Lady** – Tá mas é calado e vê se aprendes a abrir as pernas e a fazeres Yaoi.

Todos os homens/rapazes, quer do estúdio como da casa, calam-se.

**Dead Lady** (olhando para a Maylene) – Mas depois eu posso mesmo escolher quem quiser para dormir comigo esta noite?

**Yukix** – Afirmativo. Quem manda aqui sou eu! Então May, quem expulsas?

**Maylene** (após olhar para todos os participantes, concentra o seu olhar na Dead Lady) – Desculpa mori mas… – olha para dois homens sentados no chão. – Expulso o Orlando e o Fernando…

**Todos** (O.O) – QUEM?

**Yukix** (O.O) – COMO?

**Dead Lady** (O.O) – QUANDO? – 10 minutos depois de, finalmente, assimilar os nomeados da Maylene - O MEU NANDO NÃO!!!!!! SUA TRAIDORA... – atira-se para cima da Maylene e começa a esganá-la com toda a força.

**Maylene** (enquanto é esganada e lá arranja folgo para dizer umas palavras) – Está decidido por hoje! Orlando e Fernando… RUA!!!!!!!

**Littledark** (sentada no estúdio) – O meu pai não!!!!

Maylene liberta-se da Dead Lady e empurra ao pontapé o Fernando e o Orlando pela porta da rua. Depois volta a sentar-se no sofá, como se nada estivesse passado.

**Maylene** – Mori… Podias dizer-me se existe alguma regra que diga que nós podemos escolher novos participantes para entrarem na casa?

**Yukix** (para os ajudantes de estúdio) – Tragam-me o livo das regras todas do programa.

Aparece um homem com um livro do tamanho da Bíblia.

**Yukix** (desfolhando rapidamente as 5000 páginas) – Deixa procurar… Não está aqui, aqui também não… página 3000 nada e na 4000 também nada… – continua a procurar desesperada. – Hummmm… Pera aí May que já te digo… – desliga o microfone para dentro da casa e desata a berrar no estúdio. – TRAGAM-ME A MERDA DE UMA CANETA DEPRESSA E O CARIMBO!

A apresentadora rabisca umas frases na contracapa da "Bíblia" e depois volta a falar para dentro de casa.

**Yukix** (suspirando de alívio) – Já está…

**Maylene/Dead Lady** (O.o) – Já está?

**Yukix** – Quer dizer… encontrei! Estava mesmo na última folha a regra que diz que vocês podem escolher quem irá entrar na casa, mesmo a meio do programa.

**Dead Lady** (desconfiada) – Está ou tu a acrescentaste?

**Yukix** (tossindo) – Digamos que a regra estava escrita com tinta invisível e eu estive a dar um jeito. Então quem vocês querem que entre na casa?

**Alguém** (descendo as escadas no estúdio enquanto se pavoneia por todos os lados) – Eu quero entrar!

**Dalijah** (surgindo entre os espectadores assim do nada) – Mas o programa é para homens e não para mulheres. O que vai fazer mais uma mulher para a casa?

**Yukix** (completamente branca) – DEIDARA-SENPAI!!! Deidei DEI!!! MEU DEI!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – histérica, atira-se para cima de um homem loiro com o lado esquerdo da face tapado com uma longa mecha de cabelo e o resto do cabelo espetado num rabo-de-cavalo. Vestia um capa negra com nuvens vermelhas que lhe dava um aspecto de bandido.

**Deidara** (tentando afastá-la) – Tirem-me este doido daqui! Eu não sou gay!!! - volta-se branco de fúria para o Dalijah e esboça uma expressão que faz o ex-apresentador fugir a quatro pés.

**Didi** (saltando furioso da plateia) – Estás a chamar gay ao Bridget!!!! Estás a insultar o meu Sex God!!!!!!!!!

**Deidara** – Abram-me a porta da casa para eu entrar, un! JÁ!

**Estúdio** (agitado) – Mas é uma mulher… Eu pensava que só iam entrar homens naquela casa…

**Deidara** (mais que furioso) – EU SOU HOMEM… QUEREM VER? – baixa as calças. – PRONTO… AGORA PODEM CONFIRMAR!

**Yukix** (babando-se) – Isso também não era preciso. – expressão mesmo perv. – É claro que és homem, e que homem que és…

Deidara volta a subir as calças e respira de alívio.

**Deidara** – Quero ir para a casa agora!

**Yukix** (atirando-se aos pés do Deidara e não o deixando dar mais um passo) – Não!!!! O meu Deidei não!!! May… mori… coisa mai linda… mori da minha bida…. O meu Deidei não plizzzzz…

**Deidara** (tentando dar-lhe um pontapé) – Eu quero ir para a casa! Está lá o meu parceiro!!! Quero ir ter com o imbecil do Tobi!

**Yukix/Maylene/Dead Lady** (¬¬'') – Com que então não eras gay…

**Deidara** ('') – É que desde que perdi o Sasori só me resta aquele imbecil e eu quero ir dar-lhe cabo do canastro…

**Maylene/Dead Lady** (¬¬'') – Chama-lhe isso chama… nós chamamos-lhe outra coisa…

**Yukix** (continuando a implorar) – May!!! Por favor!!!

**Maylene** (furiosa e sem se conter mais) – PAREM! Dei, qual a parte de EU ESCOLHER que não entendeste? Eu não te quero aqui na casa.

**Dead Lady** (falando com os botões) – Eu até queria… Mas esta tirana…

**Maylene** (olhando de lado para a outra rapariga) – Disseste alguma coisa Dead?

**Dead Lady** – Não não… podes continuar.

**Maylene** – Além disso a casa está cheia e não podem entrar mais participantes até que alguns sejam expulsos, inesperadamente, por quebrarem as regras… – olha de esguelha para o Kai, o Matt e o Touya. – Ou que resolvam sair por vontade própria. – olha para o Sasuke, o Naruto e Neji.

**Shikamaru** (levantando-se) – Então eu saiu por vontade própria… Isto também já se estava a tornar enfadonho e problemático. Bye bye…

**Maylene/Dead Lady** (amarrando-o à mesa da sala) – Nem penses!

**Yukix** – Então May… amanhã dizes quem queres que entre. E até lá vê se fazes com que alguns desses inúteis sejam expulsos. – olha para o Tobi, Matt, Touya e Naruto.

**Maylene** – Ok então…

**Yukix** (fazendo o Deidara sentar-se numa cadeira contrariado e voltando-se para o ecrã) – Agora diz-me lá as razões das tuas expulsões. Tu não adoravas o Orlando? Aposto que ias querer passar uma noite com ele.

**Maylene** – É por isso mesmo…

**Yukix/Dead Lady** (O.o) – WTF???

**Maylene** – É por gostar demasiado dele que o expulsei. Não o quero aqui na casa nestas figuras e depois a minha tortura de o ver ir embora ia ser demasiado grande… – tira um lenço do bolso e assoa-se. – Assim cortei já o mal pela raiz.

**Dead Lady** (chorando) – Mas o meu Nando… TT

**Maylene** – Foi para o teu bem e depois vais-me agradecer…

**Dead Lady** – Hei-de sim, sem dúvida! Sua tirana master!!! Grrrrr

**Maylene** (com um ar de malícia) – E se entrar o Itachi?

**Dead Lady** (parando de chorar imediatamente) – SIM! RUA COM O NANDO! Já devias ter corrido com ele há mais tempo até!!!

**Yukix** – E para terminar meninas, quem vocês vão escolher hoje para ser os homens do dia?

**Maylene** (olhando para todos os participantes) – Hummm… Para hoje… Fico com o Kai.

**Dead Lady** (olhando para os participantes restantes também) – E eu escolho… TT May traidora! Agora não tenho ninguém para escolher! Assim volto a ficar com o Neji.

**Maylene** – Não podes repetir.

**Dead Lady** (zangada) – Ai não? Então escolho o cão!

**Maylene** (chocada) – QUEM? O MEU ED NEM PENSAR!!!!

**Dead Lady** – Foste tu que começaste!!!

Começa uma briga na casa e a Yukix desliga o microfone e volta a atenção para o estúdio de novo.

**Yukix** – Agora chegou a nossa vez de irmos receber os expulsos de hoje. – Sai do estúdio com o Deidara acorrentado a si. – Orlando Bloom e Fernando Ribeiro, vocês sabem quais os motivos da vossa expulsão repentina?

**Fernando Ribeiro** – Basicamente… Elas descobriram o meu desejo de conquistar do mundo e como desejam o mundo só para elas – pensa para si "que egoístas!". – Expulsaram-me. Aquela Maylene é mesmo uma tirana!

**Orlando Bloom** – Convidaram-me para fazer dois novos filmes. Um deles é a continuação do senhor dos anéis só com o Legolas e as suas aventuras e esse ia começar a ser filmado brevemente. Se eu não tivesse disponível tão depressa só podia ir participar no outro filme sobre um gay. Mas se eu entrasse já neste do senhor dos anéis não poderia fazer o próximo.

**Yukix** – Agora entendo! A May não quer mesmo à força que o seu Orli seja chamado de gay… Por isso impediu que ele entrasse nesse filme…

**Littledark** (correndo pelo meio da multidão e atirando-se para os braços do Orlando) – Porque é que a mãe te expulsou?

**Orlando** – Sei lá filha… Presumo que ela esteja a zelar pelo bem da nossa família.

Os dois famosos vão dar autógrafos, enquanto a apresentadora vira-se para o cameraman.

**Yukix** – Então por hoje é só! Amanhã temos mais e muita acção também.

**Deidara** – Xau aí, un… Mas eu queria o Tobi!

**Yukix** – Não queres nada! Vais é ficar comigo. Preciso que me limpes o chão!

**Deidara** – Sua bruxa!

**Yukix** – O que me chamaste?

**Deidara** – Bruxa.

**Yukix** (aproximando o seu ouvido) – Não ouvi bem…

**Deidara** – BRUXA!

A Yukix desata aos pontapés e estaladas ao Deidara e arrasta-o para sua casa pelos cabelos.

**Yukix** – Vamos lá ver o que esta bruxa te vai fazer… Quero o meu chão a brilhar!!!

O grande ecrã apaga-se e aparecem os créditos do final. Um pouco antes de começar a publicidade, aparece o Edward sabe-se lá de onde.

**Edward** – Hoje o nosso programa foi curtinho mas muitas mais emoções vos esperam por amanhã! Já ne…

**Fim**


	5. Recomeça tudo de novo

**5. Recomeça tudo de novo…**

Uma coreografia começa a meio da plateia e algumas bailarinas começam a roçar os seus peitos nas caras dos homens do público. De uma porta do lado direito salta a apresentadora a fazer cosplay de Itachi.

**Yukix** – Olá malta e sejam bem vindos a mais um programa de "Ai Os Homens". Hoje vai ser um dia emocionante e com mais expulsões que o normal. Esperemos que entrem novos gajos bons… – tosse e ajeita melhor a peruca. – aliás… gajos MELHORES (palavra bem salientada) que os que estão na casa no momento.

A apresentadora lança um olhar de felicidade para um grupo de rapazes sentados na primeira fila, em cadeiras brilhantes e cheias de lacinhos. Eles olhavam para o estúdio com o ar mais desinteressado do mundo.

**Dalijah** (com as mãos na cabeça) – Era eu que devia estar ali a apresentar… Estão a estragar o meu programa todo!!!

**Yukix** (lançando um olhar ameaçador para o ex-apresentador, fazendo-o colar-se ao chão com medo) – Tu não servias para revelares o melhor destes bishis todos!!! Nem sabes admirar um homem e o programa contigo ia parecer muito chato… – a troca do olhar ameaçador termina e ela ajeita um pouco a capa da Akatsuki. – Vamos agora para a casa saber como correram as noites das nossas meninas adoráveis.

Toda a atenção volta-se para o grande ecrã, no qual surgem os habitantes da casa todos reunidos na sala.

**Yukix** – AROOOOO

**Maylene/Dead Lady** (pouco entusiasmadas) – Olá!

**Yukix** (O.o) – O que se passa?

**Maylene** (suspirando) – Nada…

**Dead Lady** (suspirando também) – Absolutamente nada…

**Yukix** (O.o) – Então…

**Dead Lady** – Se é das nossas noites que queres saber… foram boas, obrigada. A partir de hoje os dois homens bons da casa vão é dormir juntos e fazerem Yaoi para nós. Recuso-me a passar mais uma noite que seja de forma tão secante!

**Maylene** (olhando para a Dead Lady e concordando com tudo o que ela dizia) – Isso mesmo…

**Yukix** (continuando espantada) – E a prova de hoje? Ainda não escolheram nenhum gajo bom para hoje?

**Dead Lady** – Yu… temos uma surpresa para ti…

**Yukix **(O.o) – O que é???

Dead Lady olha para a Maylene que se levanta e vai abrir a gaveta de um móvel qualquer da sala que tinha aparecido ali durante a noite.

**Maylene** (saca da pistola e aponta para o Matt, Naruto, Touya e Sasuke que estavam, misteriosamente, sentadinhos juntinhos e separados dos restantes, num canto da sala) – Rapazes o que vocês têm a confessar agora???

**Matt/Naruto** (guinchando simultaneamente) – Nós desistimos e queremos abandonar a casa…

Maylene aproxima a pistola mais do Sasuke e do Touya.

**Touya** – Eu desisto também…

**Sasuke** (retirando o seu Sharingan dos olhos pois estava deveras assustado) – Eu também desisto do concurso…

Vê-se um brilho percorrer o rosto da apresentadora e volta-se para a plateia toda sorridente.

**Yukix** (fascinada) – Isto é um sonho… Nem posso acreditar… – beslisca-se. – Ai que esta merda dói!

A apresentadora percorre com o olhar a primeira fila de cadeiras com os olhos muito brilhantes e felizes, mas de repente fica estática.

**Yukix** (aterrorizada) – Não… nem pensem… o meu Deidara não… É que nem a sonhar!!! – começa a contar pelos dedos e respira de alívio. – Uffa… destes só vão entrar três, por isso não há crise!

Caminha para uma das pontas da fila e volta-se para o ecrã.

**Yukix** – May… preparei alguns novos participantes para entrarem. Penso que serão do teu agrado…

**Maylene** – E quem são?

**Yukix** (começando pela primeira cadeira) – Bem… – (O.o) – Alguém está a imitar-me!!!! – afasta-se alguns metros. – Não pode!!! – fica chocada. – Itachi-sama!!!

**Dead Lady** (reagindo ao nome e pulando histérica pela casa) – ITACHI!!! ITACHI!!! ITACHI!!! – leva com uma cadeira na cabeça e desmaia para o chão.

**Sasuke** (também reagindo ao nome) – ONDE?? ONDE ESTÁ O MEU IRMÃO??? VOU MATÁ-LO!!!!

**Maylene** – Eu é que disparo esta arma se não te calares!!!

Sasuke encosta-se ainda mais à parede, todo amuado.

**Yukix **(caminhando até ao próximo convidado) – Vejamos o próximo…

Alta expectativa dentro da casa…

**Yukix** (inclinando o microfone ao convidado sem mostrar qualquer interesse e pensando para si "Quem foi o imbecil que escolheu este?") – Apresenta-te…

Um loiro, de fato branco todo arrumadinho e com uma flor no bolso, pega no microfone.

**Convidado** – Tamaki e estou aqui para fazer de todas as mulheres rainhas. – estica uma rosa para a Yukix.

**Maylene** (levantando-se num pulo e dando um berro) – TAMAKI!!! O MEU TAMA!!!

O Tamaki sorri de forma graciosa e, após ajeitar o cabelo, olha com um olhar apaixonado para dentro da casa.

**Yukix** (com uma gota a descer pela cabeça e avançando para o próximo participante) – May… o meu Deidara não plizzz!!!

**Dead Lady** (acordando de repente e olhando para todos os lados) – Deidara onde? Onde é que ele está????

**Maylene** (apontando para uma das cameras da casa) – No estúdio…

**Dead Lady** (atirando-se aos pés da Maylene e suplicando) – Eu quero Deidei cá em casa!!! Por favor…

**Yukix** (TT) – Não…

**Deidara** – Eu quero ir para a casa fazer arte.

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Dispensamos a tua noção de arte. Seguinte Yu!

**Yukix** (dando mais alguns passos e ficando babada a olhar para o próximo participante) – Hidan!

O próximo participante vestia a tradicional capa da Akatsuki mas aberta, revelando os seus peitorais, e tinha uma foice de três lâminas atrás de si.

**Dalijah** (resmungando para si no seu lugar) – Armas não são permitidas no estúdio.

**Dead Lady** (histérica) – Eu quero cá o Hidan!!! E o Kakazu também!!!

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Tu queres é que o Hidan venha abrir as pernas ao Kakuzu…

**Dead Lady** (¬¬'') – Até parece que tu também não o queres…

**Hidan** (tomando o microfone para si e começando o seu discurso) – Se eu for para a casa quero que todos rezem a Jashin, porque Jashin é a vida e a morte. Se alguém não rezar então eu acabarei com ele. Espero que a água seja limpa, que a minha cama seja confortável, que esteja sempre tudo impecável e eu tenho de ser o vencedor. Além disso, ninguém ia resistir a um gajo bom como eu… – passa a mão pelo cabelo tão claro quase branco e cheio de gel, dando-lhe um aspecto mais que oleoso.

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Alguém lhe mostrou o regulamento?

**Yukix** (embaraçada) – Acho que me esqueci…

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Pois…

**Hidan** (que ainda não se tinha calado) – E quero ter a casa de banho com todos os produtos que uso, num stock elevado porque não quero que eles acabem. As roupas da minha cama têm de ser mudadas todos os dias e eu não faço esse trabalho. Também não se esqueçam que têm de concordar a tudo o que digo e faço. Sempre que eu achar necessário vamos rezar a Jashin…

**Kakuzu** (um outro membro da Akasuki com o rosto quase todo tapado por uma máscara feita de pano, levanta-se) – Hidan, cala-me essa boca senão corto-te a cabeça de novo. Pareces uma metralhadora a falar.

A apresentadora passa ao seguinte, enquanto o Hidan ainda continua a resmungar com o companheiro. Na cadeira próxima estava um rapaz de cabelos curtos, com uma camisa muito justa ao corpo mas que só lhe tapava o peito. As calças estavam colocadas tão abaixo que se levassem só um pequeno puxão… Ele olhava para o ecrã com uma expressão sem sentimentos.

**Yukix** (entregando o microfone ao rapaz) – Diz o teu nome Sai…

**Sai** (tentado sorrir mas não conseguindo) – Sai é o meu nome!

**Yukix** (¬¬'') – Eu queria o verdadeiro.

**Sai** (continuando com o seu sorriso frio) – Mas Sai está bom.

**Dead Lady** – Eu não quero o Sai. Por mim ele podia morrer já!

**Maylene** (cantando para si) – Sai… sai a minha vida… Vai… não te quero ver! Sai… que eu moro de ciúmes... e leva o perfume da outra mulher… (música da autoria de Ágata)

A apresentadora avança para o próximo.

**Yukix** (olhando deliciada para as duas cadeiras que estavam juntas) – Isto é que o paraíso…

Estava um homem com canudos no cabelo verdes, com um uniforme preto e uma túnica branca por cima. À sua cintura trazia uma espada e não mostrava qualquer sorriso. Ao seu lado sentava-se um indivíduo com cabelo vermelho, preso num rabo-de-cavalo espigado e cheio de tatuagens. Vestia só o uniforme preto com a sua espada segura entre as mãos.

**Yukix** (alto sorriso alto pervertido) – Byakuya porque estás sentado mesmo ao lado do Renji? Estás com medo de o seleccionarem para a casa e tu não ires junto?

**Byakuya** (sem mostrar qualquer expressão) – Não… Eu é que sou o participante mas recuso-me a entrar dentro da casa sem o meu tenente.

**Renji** – …

**Yukix **– Disseste alguma coisa meu Renji?

**Renji** – …

**Byakuya** – É claro que ele disse que está orgulhoso de ir servir-me para a casa.

**Renji** – Qual servir qual porra, eu só vou porque ameaçaste arranjar outro tenente!!!

**Todos **(boca aberta de espanto) – Há mesmo amor entre estes dois!!!

**Dead Lady** (despertando de um transe sabe-se lá porquê) – Amor?? Onde???

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – É o Byakuya que está no estúdio.

**Dead Lady** – BYAKUYA!!! EU QUERO, EU QUERO… ELE QUE VENHA JÁ PARA A CASA!!!

**Yukix** – Vou passar ao próximo… – avança mais uns passos e fica estática e com lágrimas nos olhos. – Tu estavas morto… MEU L!!! – abraça-se a um participante de cabelos negros desalinhados, que se sentava de uma forma muito primitiva na cadeira e tinha os olhos com uma maquilhagem muito exagerada, fazendo parecer olheiras.

**L** (levando a mão à boca) – Podem continuar com o programa? Ainda não consegui descobrir qual deles é Kira, mas o meu sexto sentido diz que é aquela menina ali… – aponta para a Maylene.

**Yukix** (seguindo na direcção em que ele apontava) – A May??? Ela às vezes é um bocado má e tirana mas daí a ser Kira ainda falta muito…

**L** – Tenho 83 de certezas que é ela…

**Yukix** (¬¬'') – Afinal parece que o L passou mesmo à história… Já nem tem um raciocínio correcto. – volta o microfone para ele. – Quais as razões para estares aqui?

**L** – Capturar Kira!

Yukix – Como se fosse outra coisa… Seguinte! – caminha até ao próximo concorrente. – Er… Olá Near!

Um rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos escuros montava um pequeno puzzle na sua cadeira com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra enrolava os seus cabelos. Estava completamente vestido de branco.

**Near** (sem qualquer emoção espelhada no rosto) – Olá!

**Yukix** – Seguiste o L até aqui?

**Near** (sem olhar para mais lado algum sem ser o seu puzzle) – Não… fizeram-me o convite pessoalmente e eu aceitei. – deita um olhar para o ecrã e que se prende numa rapariga. – Além disso há naquela casa alguém extremamente interessante.

**Yukix** (seguindo o seu olhar) – A May???

**Near** – Sim… o comportamento dela é deveras interessante. Muda de humor facilmente e consegue ser imprevisível… Acho que seria um desafio interessante para mim.

**Yukix** (¬¬'') – Estou a ver… – pensando para si. – "Coitada da May se estes dois entrarem… Parece uma perseguição a ela."

**Maylene** (na casa a olhar surpresa para uma das cameras) – Yu? O que aconteceu? De repente deixámos de vos ouvir.

**Yukix** (surpresa) – Não ouviste?

**Maylene** – Não. Desde o Renji que não ouvimos mais nada. O programa está no intervalo?

**Yukix** – Não!!! Aqui não fazemos intervalo nenhum pois é uma perda de tempo. Mais vale ficarmos a observar os gajos bons do que olhar para reclames rascas… – volta-se para um dos empregados. – Vejam o que se passa rapidamente!

**Empregados** (¬¬'') – Acabaste de falar com ela não foi… Então está tudo a funcionar…

**Yukix **(¬¬'') – …

**Maylene** – …

**Dead Lady** – …

De repente a Yukix salta e dá um berro.

**Yukix** – MAY!!! Chegámos ao nosso último participante… E este fui eu que contactei directamente e especialmente para ti! Queres adivinhar?

**Maylene** – O Orochimaru?

Todos caiem no estúdio e dentro de casa.

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Que se passa? Achei que seria divertido se ele estivesse aqui… Mas então é o Hitsugaya?

**Yukix** (fica branca e embaraçada) – Er… Bem me parecia que estava a esquecer-me de alguém…

**Maylene/Dead Lady** – Então quem é?

**Yukix** – Vou deixar ele falar para ver se reconheces. - passa o microfone ao último participante que estava entretido a comer uma barra de chocolate, enquanto fazia ruídos incomodativos.

**Participante** – Quero mais chocolate!

**Maylene** (dando um pulo e atirando-se para cima da camera que não aguenta com o peso e cai no chão) – MELLO!!! O MEU MELLITO!!! MELLO!!! AMOR!!!

**Yukix** (sorrindo) – Eu sabia! Bem, agora é o momento de haver expulsos.

**Maylene** (recompondo-se e voltando a apontar a arma aos nomeados) – Apressem-se…

**Touya** – Às tuas ordens… – pega na mala e sai de casa.

**Matt** (TT) – … – segue o Touya.

**Naruto** (TT) – Assim não me posso tornar Hokage… – sai também.

**Sasuke** (agarrando-se com unhas e dentes à mesa) – Não!!! Quero enfrentar o Itachi quando ele chegar…

**Dead Lady** – Podes aproveitar e o enfrentares quando te cruzares com ele na rua. Além disso, não há certezas de que ele virá para a casa.

**Sasuke** – Ai é? – sai de casa a correr.

Alguns espectadores lançam uivos (será que são lobisomens?) enquanto o Sasuke sai, e outros batem palmas.

**Maylene** (conta pelos dedos) – Um… dois… três… quatro… mas assim só podem entrar três novos participantes… – volta-se para o Shikamaru. – Shika, ainda gostavas de sair da casa?

**Shikamaru** – Isto é tão aborrecido e problemático.

**Maylene/Dead Lady** (dando um pontapé ao Shikamaru que voa porta fora) – Então adeus!!!

As duas olham para a casa quase vazia. Só estava lá o Neji, o Tobi, o Kai e o Edward (atenção que não é participante).

**Dead Lady** (o.O) – O que está aqui o Tobi a fazer ainda?

**Maylene** – Podemos vir a precisar dele para arrumar a casa, caso os outros se neguem.

**Dead Lady** – Ahhhh. Tá bom… – olha para o Neji e para o Kai. – Corremos com estes dois também?

**Maylene** – Para já não. Precisamos de alguém para expulsar nos próximos dias, se não temos de expulsar os novos participantes.

**Dead Lady** – Ahhhh. Pensas em tudo…

**Maylene** – Muahahahahaha…

**Yukix** – Então vou repetir os novos candidatos. Uchiha Itachi de Naruto… Tamaki de Ouran High School Host Club… Deidara de Naruto… Hidan de Naruto… Sai de Naruto… – pensa para si "Quem foi o imbecil que escolheu os participantes todos de Naruto? Uppps (cora) fui eu…" – Byakuya de Bleach… L de Death Note… Near de Death Note… e… Mello de Death Note…

**Maylene** (contando pelos dedos) – Mas não eram 10 novos candidatos? É que aí só estão 9…

**Yukix** (consultando melhor a sua lista) – … Bem… er… de facto… – gaguejando. – Está aqui um décimo participante que me esqueci de mencionar… Mas ele também não está aqui sentado na cadeira… – um empregado vem dizer-lhe algo ao ouvido e ela volta a ficar branca. – Upps… tinha-me esquecido completamente… O último participante tapava as vistas ao público e tivemos de o mudar de sítio. Onde está o Sasori?

**Deidara** (saltando da cadeira e olhando para todo o estúdio) – Sasori?? Onde???

Uma massa volumosa no meio da multidão levanta-se e aproxima-se do palco.

**Yukix** – Não podias sair daí de dentro?

O estranho indivíduo sai de dentro de uma marioneta e mostra o seu cabelo ruivo, com o seu corpo feito de madeira. Ele olha para o Deidara com um olhar mortal e uma expressão a dizer: "Andas-me a trair com aquele Tobi é…".

**Yukix** – Pronto May. O décimo participante é o Sasori…

**Dead Lady** – Chegou a hora de nós escolhermos? Então eu escolho o Itachi, o Byakuya, o Deidara e o Hidan. O Kakuzu também pode vir!

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Ei… e eu fico sem nenhum ao meu gosto?

**Dead Lady** – Eu empresto-te o Hidan um bocado.

**Maylene** – Então assim eu abandono o programa e faço um live action lá fora para mim.

**Yukix** (¬¬'') – Vá meninas… Não se zanguem…

**Maylene** – Eu quero o Mello, o Tamaki, o Sasori e o Deidara.

**Deidara** (tentando fugir ao olhar do Sasori) – Parece que fui escolhido para a casa!!! Vou indo!

**Yukix **(explodindo em estúdio) – NÃO!!! O MEU DEIDARA NÃO!!! – começa a chorar baba e ranho. – Meninas… que tal cada uma de vocês escolher dois participantes e assim fazem as pazes e ficam ambas satisfeitas…

**Maylene** (olhando para a Dead) – Tá bom… Então escolho o Mello e o Tamaki.

**Dead Lady** – O Itachi e o Byakuya.

**Yukix **(satisfeitíssima) – Pronto!!! Assim ficamos todos felizes… – olha para os participantes escolhidos mas fica paralisada ao ver o Byakuya a ir-se embora. – Já vais para a casa Byakuya?

**Byakuya** – Parece que o Aizen voltou a aparecer e tenho de voltar imediatamente à Soul Society. O meu tenente pode ficar no meu lugar…

**Renji **– Não fico nada! Eu também vou… – e segue o seu capitão.

Os dois desaparecem do estúdio. A apresentadora volta-se para o ecrã cheia de receio de ver a reacção da Dead Lady, mas esta já estava com cinco médicos à sua volta a medir a tensão.

**Yukix** – Er… bem May… escolhe tu um substituto.

**Dead Lady** (voltando à vida de repente) – O DEIDARA!!!

**Yukix** (mostrando todos os seus dentes e o ar mais malévolo de todo o mundo) – O MEU DEIDARA NÃO!

**Maylene** – Não está mesmo disponível o Hitsugaya? – a Yukix nega com a cabeça - como se ela pudesse ver… – Então o Sai!

**Todos** (com olhos esbugalhados) – O Sai!??

**Yukix** – Não querias antes dizer… Sasori?

**Dead Lady** (O.o) – Não confundiste mesmo?

**Maylene** (¬¬'') – Não! É mesmo o Sai.

A apresentadora vê um cartaz, que só ela pode ver, a pedir para se apressar porque o programa está a estender-se demasiado para fora do horário.

**Yukix** – Bem, já está escolhido. Meninos… vá todos a entrar na casa. – empurra todos para fora do estúdio. – Hoje estamos sem tempo para falarmos com os nossos expulsos, mas amanhã vamos saber como foi a recepção na casa dos novos participantes e volta tudo ao normal. Então até amanhã!!!

**Todos na casa** (acenando para a camera) – Adeus!!!

Desta vez não há tempo para os créditos e aquelas letras irritantes que passam a correr e a novela das três da manhã começa.

**Fim**


End file.
